


We'll Still Have The Summer After All

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, summer gfs au, there's some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonon has to spend the summer with her father, she's pretty upset until she meets someone on the beach. Cue summer romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June-Early July

Nonon glared out the window of her father’s sedan as he drove them to his home for the summer. She didn’t want to spend the summer with her stupid dad and his stupid house, eating his stupid food. Doing so would make her have to leave her stupid friends, who at the moment didn’t seem too bad considering that her father lived in the middle of nowhere, probably to avoid paying alimony to her mom. But that was beside the point, her father sucked and she didn’t like him at all.

“Nonon, you know that I pulled a lot of strings to get you this summer.” Her father said as they pulled into his impossibly long driveway. “It’s your last summer before senior year, and I probably won’t see you next year. What with college and all that.”

“Yeah, Dad.” Nonon grumbled, not looking at her father. “It’s not like you can just, oh I don’t know, dial a phone or come visit.”

“Yes, and your mother is all for me just dropping by.” Her father sighed, parking the car and turning to look at his daughter. “I had to work hard for this, Pumpkin, please just _try_ to have a good time. If you’re still miserable in a month, I’ll let you off the hook. But you have to promise to put forth the effort.”

“Fine, whatever.” Nonon rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car to grab her bags.

Despite being small enough to probably accompany her things in the trunk of the car, Nonon managed to carry everything into the house on her own. Her father had made a couple attempts to take a bag or two from her, only to receive an irritated glare from his daughter. Her bedroom was on the second floor and was already furnished.

“Everything is pink.” She grumbled, tossing her bags on her bed. “What the hell, Dad?”

“Your hair is pink.” Her father sighed, looking at the baby pink walls and the plush pink carpeting.

“Yes, that means that every color I will ever need has to be pink.” Nonon sighed, rooting through one of her bags and smiling a little when she found a couple rolled up posters. “Can you grab me some tape?”

“Uh, sure.” Her father nodded before leaving.

Nonon sighed and looked around her room, frowning at the framed picture of a unicorn hanging over her bed. It made sense, sort of. She hadn’t seen her father in years other than the few visits on random Wednesday nights ever since she was five. There were a few nice things in her room, though. An electronic keyboard sat in the corner of the room, right next to the window overlooking the beach that her father lived near. Nonon placed some sheet music from her bag on the keyboard and started to unpack her clothes. She wasn’t some kind of beast who never unpacked and left all her things out.

Her father returned a few minutes later, leaving the tape on her dresser before telling her that he had an emergency at work to attend to. It was so typical of him to leave right when his daughter had arrived, but Nonon had already been resigned to this fate. A person gets used to it after seventeen years of disappointment. Nonon shrugged as he left and finished setting up her bedroom.

It took almost three hours to get everything the way she liked it, including taking down the unicorn portraits and replacing the bright pink sheets on her bed with the baby blue ones from home. Her posters were hung crooked enough to seem like she didn’t give two shits, but straight enough to not irritate her in her down time. She flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone to complain to her stupid nerd friends about how annoying it was that she’s being stuck with her dad.

* * *

Apparently there was a beach near her father’s house. Nonon would normally take that information and shove it up whoever delivered its ass, but since a. it was her father and b. the beach actually seemed like a better place to brood than her bedroom, Nonon decided to give it a try. She had to borrow her father’s ‘other car,’ which he had bought a month before she was going to be coming to live with him and had never been driven.

The beach was pleasant enough, but most beaches were pleasant, that’s why people went there. Nonon set up her things and sat down on a beach chair, staring at the waves from the water. People watching seemed like the best way to pass the time, but apparently this beach didn’t allow weirdoes and freaks on it.

“Even the fucking beach is boring.” Nonon grumbled to herself as she stood up and started to wander around the coastline.

Just as she was going to turn back and go to the car, Nonon felt something hard smack against her face. She fell onto her ass and stared up at the sky, wondering what the fuck had just hit her when she saw someone standing over her. She was pale despite the bright sun and her long, dark hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail. Nonon stared at her, well her abs, which happened to be displayed very well by her bikini top.

“I’m so sorry.” She said, offering a hand to help Nonon up. “My sister and I were playing volleyball, and- Here.”

Nonon took her hand and allowed the taller girl to help her up. “It’s fine.” Nonon shook her head, unable to be mad at the other girl for some reason.

“Satsuki.” The girl said, picking up her ball and still looking apologetic. “I’m Satsuki Kiryuin. Sorry again… it wasn’t even me who hit the ball either, it was my younger sister. She’s bad with people and afraid of strangers, but… I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Nonon.” Nonon replied, looking up from Satsuki’s abs.

“Nonon.” Satsuki mumbled to herself, committing the name to memory before speaking up. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Nonon. I’m really sorry about knocking you down.”

“It’s fine, I don’t really care.” Nonon shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“Well, are you here with anyone?” Satsuki asked after a moment of silence.

“No. That’s kind of sad, isn’t it?”

“It’s better than playing volleyball with an overly aggressive sister.” Satsuki let out a light chuckle. “Would you like to join me? I just have to throw this at my sister,” She lifted the ball. “And then I can show you around, if you’d like.”

“How do you know that I’m not from around here?” Nonon asked, following as Satsuki made her way toward a volleyball net.

“My family comes here every summer,” Satsuki answered as she lobbed the ball at another dark haired girl’s head, a smirk forming when it made contact. “I’d never seen you around. And I’m sure I’d notice that hair anywhere.”

“Oh…” Nonon nodded, running her fingers through her bright pink hair. “I guess you’re right.”

Satsuki merely shrugged before showing Nonon around the town near the beach. Nonon tried to listen, she really did, but it was hard as hell to pay attention to the other girl when she looked like _that_. Every few seconds, she’d look up and nod along to what Satsuki was saying, but hot damn, Satsuki was very attractive and Nonon soon found herself being an incredibly useless lesbian. Either Satsuki didn’t notice, or she didn’t care enough to point out the obvious ogling on Nonon’s part, but no matter what the reason, Nonon was pleased.

* * *

The sun was setting when Nonon made it back home. She ended up spending more time with Satsuki than she cared to admit, especially since she had to be miserable for a whole month so she could go home to her mother. Nonon stepped through the door and walked by her father, who was on his laptop, on her way to her bedroom.

“Did you have fun at the beach, Pumpkin?” Her father asked, making Nonon freeze on her way up the stairs.

“It was fine, Dad.” Nonon replied, turning around. “I met someone there, though.”

“Who’s that?” Her father looked up.

“Satsuki Kiryuin.” Nonon shrugged, leaning against the wall.

“Huh, I know her mother, I believe.” Her father nodded, going back to his laptop. “My company does transportation for theirs.”

“Interesting.” It wasn’t interesting at all, Nonon was bored out of her mind. “Can I go to my room now?” She really did want to go to her room.

She didn’t wait for a response, instead choosing to turn her heel and walk the rest of the way to her bedroom. For some reason, her father’s approval made her mildly upset about meeting Satsuki Kiryuin, but then again she was hot as hell. Both presented very good arguments. Nonon flopped onto her bed and glared at her ceiling. Was it possible to meet a hot girl on her first day of her vacation in hell?

**.**

Nonon didn’t see Satsuki for another couple days after that, it was only when she was going to the local diner with her father did she see that familiar face walking by the window. Excusing herself from the table, which was really a threat to shit on the table if her father didn’t allow her to go, Nonon headed outside and ‘accidentally’ bumped into the taller girl. This plan didn’t work as well as Nonon would have thought, since she ended up on her ass. Again. Satsuki seemed pleasantly surprised and smiled at her before helping her up again.

“I’m sorry about knocking you over.” Satsuki said, dusting off Nonon’s shoulder. “Again. It seems like we’re making a habit of this.”

“Let’s not.” Nonon laughed, rubbing her lower back. “That shit hurts.”

“I’ll try to change my behavior.” Satsuki replied, looking actually serious. “What brings you here?”

“My dad wanted to have dinner at the shitty diner.” Nonon shrugged, gesturing to the diner. “I went outside to get some fresh air, since it stinks so fucking bad in there.”

“Yeah, the grease does smell bad.” Satsuki said, scrunching up her nose. “My father tries to get us to go every week, but my mother usually- that’s not interesting, I’m sorry.”

“You know, I could ditch my dad if you want to hang out.” Nonon offered, gesturing to her father who waved at her from the inside.

Satsuki chuckled and pulled out her phone. “What’s your number? A couple of friends and I are going to have a bonfire later tonight, I’ll text you the details.”

Nonon told Satsuki her number and then received a text not even a second later.

“There.” Satsuki said, pocketing her phone. “Go spend time with your father.”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Nonon nodded, not budging in the slightest. “What were you doing?”

“Oh,” Satsuki gestured to a small shop down the street. “I was visiting a friend, we had a meeting in regards to alcoholic beverages.”

“So there’s gonna be booze at your bonfire?”

“Of course.” Satsuki rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. “I have some things to do, I’ll text you in a little bit.”

“Okay.” Nonon watched as Satsuki walked away and climbed into some silver sports car before driving off.

Satsuki texted Nonon a couple hours later with the details, asking for her address, and explaining that they had designated driver. Nonon was mildly impressed by how prepared Satsuki and her friends were with the whole getting drunk thing. She told her father what was going to happen, leaving out the bit where she would be breaking the laws and emphasizing the fact that she was going out with people. This made her father incredibly excited for some reason, though whatever it was, Nonon was sure that it was strange for a middle aged man to be so excited for his daughter’s social life to actually exist.

A muscle car pulled up in her driveway at around nine thirty, just as the sun was setting. Nonon grinned when Satsuki climbed out of the front seat and made her way up to the front door. She swung the door open and exited the house before Satsuki made it to the front porch, effectively saving the other girl from her father before Satsuki led her to the car.

The boy behind the wheel of the car was huge and looked like he was two seconds away from a total spaz attack. He looked at Nonon for a moment, grunting his greeting as she and Satsuki climbed into the back seat. Satsuki didn’t buckle her seatbelt, despite her friend’s shouts to do so.

“Nonon, this is my good friend Ira Gamagori.” Satsuki said when he pulled out of the driveway. “Ira, this is Nonon. She’s living with her father for the summer.”

Gamagori hummed but said nothing, remaining intensely focused on the road.

“It’s good to meet you, Ira.” Nonon mumbled, getting another hum.

“He’s upset because we’re drinking tonight.” Satsuki said, kicking Gamagori’s seat.

“Didn’t wanna be the DD, eh?” Nonon chuckled.

“No, he insisted.” Satsuki shrugged, gripping her seat when Gamagori took a sharp turn. “He’s upset that we’re drinking in the first place.”

“It’s illegal.” Gamagori grumbled, parting the car at an empty lot where two other people sat. “We’re here.”

The fire was already started, and there was a cooler sitting beside the chairs that circled the fire. The person closest to the car was a tall, lanky boy with dark hair and he was completely shirtless for no reason. He looked up from the fire and grinned at Satsuki when she stepped out of the car. He sent a wink to Nonon when she followed Satsuki out of the car.

“About fucking time!” The girl by the cooler snapped, opening the cooler and throwing a beer at Satsuki.

She was shorter than Satsuki and had the same dark hair and blue eyes. Nonon immediately recognized her as Satsuki’s younger sister. For some reason, all Nonon wanted to do was fight the younger girl. Though, it probably wouldn’t be the best decision to make, especially since she looked like she could lift a fucking car and throw it across the street. Or maybe that was an exaggeration.

“This is my friend Uzu Sanageyama.” Satsuki gestured to the tall boy, who offered a wave. “Uzu, this is Nonon.”

“Hi.” Sanageyama grinned, scratching the back of his neck and jumping when an ember flew out of the fire. “Jesus.”

“Put on a shirt, slut.” Satsuki’s sister snapped, putting an ice pack on Sanageyama’s neck and laughing when he flinched.

“I’m Ryuko.” She said, opening a beer and offering it to Nonon. “Sorry about hitting you in the head with that ball before… But to be fair, it’s all Sats’ fault, you know.”

“I bet.” Nonon rolled her eyes and took a sip from her beer. It tasted like heart burn and death.

They sat around the fire, drinking and talking to each other. Nonon had learned a lot about the other three, like that Satsuki was the student body president at her high school, or that Ryuko once punched a sumo wrestler in the mouth. Though, at some point, Nonon was sure that Ryuko and Sanageyama had started to actually attack each other with some sticks that they had found. All the while Sanageyama was shouting about how he wouldn’t let Ryuko beat him again. Naturally, Gamagori spent whole time shouting at the other two, chasing them around as they fought.

“Your friends are weird as hell.” Nonon laughed when she watched Ryuko tackle Sanageyama about a hundred yards away.

“I can’t believe she drank seven beers.” Satsuki frowned, just finishing her fourth. “She needs to pace herself.”

“You’re telling me.” Nonon took a sip from her third. “Why is beer so gross?”

“Probably to convince young people not to drink it.”

Satsuki continued talking, but Nonon couldn’t understand a word she had said. All she could focus on was the way Satsuki’s lips moved when she talked. Nonon tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat as she made a half assed attempt to listen to what Satsuki was saying.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Nonon wasn’t sure if the words actually came out of her mouth until she noticed Satsuki’s eyes widen.

“Oh.” Satsuki glanced back at the others, Sanageyama and Ryuko were now hitting Gamagori with their sticks and shouting about how they were being his dominatrix, before turning her gaze toward Nonon. “Okay.”

Nonon blinked twice before Satsuki leaned over and connected their lips. She sat frozen for a moment, her fuzzy brain barely registering what was happening. That is, until Satsuki’s lips started to move against hers, Nonon closed her eyes and tried her best to reciprocate, though she was almost completely sure that she was doing everything wrong.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Nonon mumbled when Satsuki pulled away.

A crooked smile formed on Satsuki’s face as she leaned back in her seat. “I’m sure that’s just the alcohol talking.”

“Okay, no.” Nonon frowned, scooting her chair closer to Satsuki’s and leaning over the arm rest. “No. You’re so fucking hot, it’s not even funny. Like, Jesus. I can see your abs through your shirt!” Nonon reached down and patted Satsuki’s abs affectionately. “How is that not hot?! You tell me right now!”

Satsuki chuckled and leaned over, her lips barely an inch away from Nonon’s ear. “You’re pretty attractive yourself.” She murmured, pulling away from the smaller girl.

“Oi, Stud!” Ryuko called from across the lot. “Quit macking on your girlfriend and help me kick the shit out of Roid Rage over her!”

“I’d sooner kick the shit out of you!” Satsuki shouted back, pulling out her phone and glancing at the time. “It’s almost one.” She muttered to herself. “We should get back soon.”

Satsuki stood from her chair and grabbed two half empty beers, likely Ryuko and Sanageyama’s, before dumping them on the fire, extinguishing it rather quickly. She then bent over and picked up a sizable rock and lobbed it at her sister, effectively hitting Ryuko in the shoulder, causing her to fall over and face plant on the ground.

“It’s time to go, Ira!” She called before looking at Nonon. “I have good aim when I drink.”

Gamagori grabbed Ryuko and Sanageyama, tossing each of them over his shoulder as he walked over to his car. Satsuki put all the chairs away while Nonon grabbed the bag of empty beer cans from beside the cooler and held them up. Gamagori took the bag and tossed it in his trunk before grabbing the cooler and putting it in there next to the bag of cans.

Nonon, Satsuki, and Sanageyama packed into the backseat, though Sanageyama took up most of the back by sprawling out as much as he could, forcing Nonon is press up against Satsuki and almost sit on her lap. Not that Nonon minded in the least, especially when Satsuki’s arms wrapped around her waist. Nonon could even feel Satsuki’s abs against her back. How was that even possible?

“Did you have fun tonight?” Satsuki murmured into Nonon’s ear, making her shudder slightly.

“Yeah.” Nonon replied, leaning into the taller girl and resting her head against her shoulder. “Your friends are insane.”

“I-I’m right here, you-you know!” Sanageyama snapped, grumbling a little as he tried to get comfortable.

“Shut up, you’re drunk.” Satsuki replied, resting her chin on Nonon’s shoulder. “Besides, you’re weird as hell and you know it.”

“God, shut the fuck up!” Ryuko growled, leaning her head against the window.

“I’ll fucking fight you!” Satsuki snapped back, Nonon could feel the grin that formed on her face when they stopped at a two story house that Nonon didn’t recognize.

“Get out of my car.” Gamagori grumbled to Sanageyama as he climbed out of the car.

“See ya later!” Sanageyama said, opening the trunk and grabbing his cooler.

“Bye.” Everyone chorused as he stumbled into his house.

Gamagori started to drive away, announcing that they would be at Nonon’s house in a few minutes. They were mostly silent for the ride, Satsuki was discretely playing with the hem of Nonon’s shirt, her fingers lightly grazing the skin of Nonon’s abdomen. Nonon hummed appreciatively as she leaned against Satsuki, listening idly to Ryuko and Gamagori fighting over the radio, Ryuko was right, no one wanted to listen to NPR.

They pulled into Nonon’s driveway and Satsuki walked her up to the front stoop, bending down to kiss her on the lips in the most cliché way Nonon could think of. She’d make fun of the situation later, though because in that moment, Nonon understood why it was cliché. Cliché felt awesome.

Satsuki turned her heel and walked to the car after murmuring her goodbye. Nonon watched as Satsuki opened the front door and wrestled Ryuko out of it before sitting down, all the while Gamagori was shouting at them to calm down and not hurt each other. This only resulted in Satsuki punching Ryuko one last time before buckling up.

Nonon laughed as she entered her house. She might actually enjoy this stupid summer after all.

* * *

Satsuki texted Nonon the morning she woke up after last night’s bonfire, telling her that her friends really enjoyed spending time with her, and even invited her to another outing that they had planned. Though, this excursion was planned during the day and Nonon was required to wear her bathing suit. Nonon found herself wondering if Satsuki Kiryuin knew what a hangover was.

She ate breakfast with her father, who found his cellphone much more interesting than his daughter. Not that Nonon cared, she just wanted it to hurry up and be one already so she could hang out with Satsuki again. Normally, Nonon would try to cover up this crush, try to lie to herself, but normally Nonon _didn’t_ get to kiss her crush. That whole thing was pretty great, actually, and it was even greater that Satsuki liked her too, apparently. Another thing that wasn’t normal.

“Nonon, there’s a care outside for you.” Nonon’s father called from the living room a couple hours later.

“Okay, Dad!” Nonon pulled on her high waisted shorts over her bathing suit bottoms and tossed on her favorite crop top before running down the stairs and flipping off her father before slipping on her shoes and leaving.

Satsuki was waiting in Nonon’s driveway. Her bright white car was gleaming in the sunlight, almost blindingly. The passenger door opened after a second and Ryuko stepped out, grumbling a little bit as she climbed into the backseat.

“Fuck this shit.” Nonon heard as she climbed into the front seat. “I’m blood! But you fucking force me into the back like I’m a fucking toddler.”

“You swear too much.” Satsuki replied, reaching back and hitting Ryuko hard before offering a small smile at Nonon. “I’m glad you could come.”

“Thanks for the invite.” Nonon said, grinning as she buckled up.

“Wow, are you two going to fuck in the front seat?!” Ryuko growled, kicking Satsuki’s seat. “Get me to the fucking beach! I wanna do a flip!”

“I’ll do a backflip!” Satsuki snapped back, pulling out of Nonon’s driveway and not looking away from the road.

“God, do you have to try to one up me?” Ryuko rolled her eyes and leaned forward, glancing at Nonon. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“Fine.” Nonon shrugged, leaning away from her. “You?”

“Can’t complain.” Ryuko grunted, smacking the side of Satsuki’s face lightly. “Though, if I had kissed the fuck out of the eyebrow queen, I’d be feeling like shit. You sure are a god among men.”

“I don’t know how to respond to this.” Nonon said, leaning away from the younger girl. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“The high dive.” Satsuki replied, parking her car. “It’s near our beach house.”

Satsuki and Ryuko got out of the car quickly, both of them removing their shirts and tossing them back into the car before they approached the high dive. Nonon sat frozen in the front seat, looking at the high dive. It had three platforms, the shortest being at least thirty feet up, the second and third were ten feet higher than the last. Satsuki turned and glanced back at the car, frowning a little when Nonon didn’t get out of the car.

“Do people jump off of this?” Nonon asked when Satsuki walked back over.

“Yes.” Satsuki nodded, looking at the top level. “I like to do backflips off the top.” She paused and glanced down at Nonon. “You don’t have to jump if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks.” Nonon smiled, climbing out of the car.

“Leave your phone in the car.”

She followed Satsuki to the high dive and watched as she shucked off her shorts and started toward the top level. Nonon watched as Satsuki and Ryuko raced, both of them somehow managing to share a ladder and make it to the top in record time. When they made it to the top, it looked like the sisters were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, until Satsuki pumped her fist victoriously and walked to the back of the platform.

Satsuki sprinted toward the end of the platform, jumping in the air and leaning backward. Nonon’s eyes widened at the display, watching as the taller girl flipped backward. Twice. She flipped twice, and Nonon was completely and utterly impressed, she didn’t even care when she was splashed when Satsuki finally landed.

“Wow.” Nonon mumbled, walking toward the dock and helping Satsuki out of the water. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you.” Satsuki smiled, looking at the top level of the high dive before cupping her hands around her mouth. “Okay! I’m out of the way!”

Ryuko nodded before following her sister’s lead, though instead of a backflip, she did a front flip. Nonon sat down beside Satsuki, her face turning red when Satsuki discretely intertwined their fingers just as Ryuko landed. The water didn’t bother Nonon as much as it would have, though she wasn’t sure she noticed it due to the way Satsuki was leaning in toward her.

“I’d really like to kiss you again.” Satsuki murmured, her lips inches away from Nonon’s.

“Go ahead.”

Satsuki leaned in and connected their lips, making Nonon gasp when she gripped the back of her neck and pulled her closer. This kiss was different from the one last night, Satsuki wasn’t as clumsy, her movements were precise and powerful. Like last night she had been just testing the waters.

They pulled away when waves of water connected with their faces, Nonon looked over and glared at Ryuko. She was treading water with a shit eating grin on her face, before Nonon could say anything to Ryuko, Satsuki dived into the water and had already tugged Ryuko under.

Nonon watched the two sisters wrestle in the water, idly wondering if one of them was going to drown. The thought was short lived though because not a moment later, both of them climbed back onto the dock, each soaking wet and grinning. Before Nonon could ask what they were smiling about, Nonon felt herself being shoved into the water.

“What the fuck!?” Nonon exclaimed when she popped up out of the water. “What the fuck was that?!”

Satsuki and Ryuko were too busy laughing and gasping for breath to answer. Nonon growled and heaved herself out of the water before shoving Satsuki back in, reveling in the surprised spluttering that came from the taller girl as she realized what happened. Ryuko let out another howl of laughter and raised her hand for a high five, which Nonon happily participated in.

“Very funny.” Satsuki grumbled, pulling her torso out of the water and leaning on her forearms. “You’re both hysterical.”

“I like this one, Sats.” Ryuko jabbed her thumb in Nonon’s direction. “A little cutie with a little bite. Damn, I should’ve hit on her first, eh?”

“Too bad you’re not nearly as attractive as I am.” Satsuki smirked, not looking away from Nonon. “You wish you could achieve my level of muscle definition.”

“Oh yeah,” Ryuko rolled her eyes and kicked her sister. “That’s it.”

Nonon watched as the two sisters engaged in another fist fight, laughing when Ryuko was pulled under the water. Their fight turned into a series of splashes with the odd limb flying out of the water. Satsuki surfaced after half a minute before diving back down and tugging Ryuko back under when she emerged.

“Do you two ever not fight?” Nonon asked when they were done.

“No.” They replied together as Satsuki climbed up onto the dock and laid on her back.

“Hi.” Satsuki huffed, a small smile forming as she stretched her arms. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Oh definitely.” Nonon laughed, glancing down at Satsuki’s abs, frowning when she noticed a long scar along the bottom right side of her abdomen. “Wow, nice scar.”

“Oh this?” Satsuki ran her fingers along the skin. “It’s nothing.”

“What’s it from?” Nonon asked, glancing over at Ryuko when she climbed onto the dock.

“She and the monkey got into a knife fight four years ago.” Ryuko said, side eyeing her sister. “It was insane.”

“No way.”

* * *

In the week that followed, Nonon found herself spending almost all her time with Satsuki and her other friends on occasion. Nonon learned a lot about Satsuki, like the fact that she knew all the words to almost every Drake song, or how she spoke German and French, mostly to her mother on the phone though. For some reason, though, Satsuki never really mentioned other girls, even though Nonon had told her all about that one kiss she had with her best friend in the eighth grade.

“I’m telling you, Dog,” Nonon said as she skyped her best friend, Houka Inumuta, who was ‘eagerly’ awaiting her return. “She’s fucking hot, okay? I can see her abs through her shirt, and we’ve totally kissed, like twenty times.”

“Congratulations.” Inumuta replied, sounding bored. “So are you dating, or…?”

“I’m not sure…” Nonon muttered, looking away from the screen and out the window. “We’ve never talked about it much.” Inumuta raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “Look, not everyone can find their weird life partner or whatever on their first day of high school! How is Iori by the way?”

“You’re deflecting.” Her friend sighed. “And Iori is doing well, by the way. They’re having fun at this weird sewing camp or whatever it is. I personally think it sounds like a sweatshop, but you have to pay to go to it…”

“Sounds like a sweatshop to me.” Nonon nodded, her brow furrowing.

“Am I ever going to meet your maybe girlfriend? At least give me a name so I can-“

“That is _exactly_ why you’re not getting a name!”

“I’m just looking out for you.”

“I know, but calm your tits, maybe you’ll meet her one day.”

* * *

“Okay, the name of the game is ‘Never Have I Ever.’” Ryuko announced, setting five shot glasses down in a circle on the round table in her and Satsuki’s dining room. “Frog, you’re refilling since you’re lame as hell and never drink because you’ve never done anything ever.”

Gamagori snorted when Ryuko filled every glass but his own.

“I’m not even going fill your glass because it’d be a waste of alcohol.” Ryuko said, pouring more tequila in every other glass before addressing the group. “For those of you who don’t know how to play, one person says ‘never have I ever’ before saying something they’ve never done. The people who have done the thing have to take a shot, the ones who haven’t don’t drink and laugh when the sluts and hoe-bags have to take a shot,” She cast pointed look at Sanageyama. “I’m talking about you, you slut-bag.”

“It’s true.” Sanageyama nodded, feigning a look of shame. “I am a slut bag.”

“The Frog’ll be keeping score,” Ryuko continued, gesturing to Gamagori and his notepad. “We play till someone is annihilated.”

Nonon frowned and watched as the others took a shot, besides Gamagori. Satsuki looked at Nonon expectantly, Nonon took a sip of the alcohol, swallowing it quickly and frowning at the burning in her throat. It tasted like burning water and she hated herself for it.

“I don’t understand why we have to take a preliminary shot.” Gamagori sighed, pouring everyone another drink.

“Dibs on going first!” Ryuko exclaimed, clapping her hands. “Youngest goes first!”

“You made that rule up.” Satsuki muttered, playing with her glass. “But proceed.”

“Okay.” Ryuko paused and thought for a moment. “Never have I ever stolen a car that was older than I was and drove in reverse for twenty miles to get McDonald’s.”

“Asshole.” Satsuki muttered, taking a drink.

Nonon’s brow furrowed as she thought about the implications of what Ryuko said, only to get a shrug from Satsuki and a mumble about how she was grounded.

“My turn.” Sanageyama grinned. “Never have I ever ruined someone’s life on purpose.”

Nonon took a shot along with Satsuki and Ryuko.

“God you’re evil.” Sanageyama grunted as Gamagori refilled their drinks.

 “My turn?” Nonon asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at Satsuki who nodded. “Okay, never have I ever had sex in an elevator.”

Satsuki and Sanageyama took a shot.

“Seriously?” Nonon asked, her eyes widening.

“That was one time.” Satsuki muttered to herself as Gamagori sighed and wrote another tick mark on his piece of paper. “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

Nonon and Sanageyama took a shot, and Nonon scowled. God tequila was awful, she needed to love herself more.

“Okay, Froggy, your turn.” Satsuki said, nudging her friend.

“Never have I ever touched another person’s penis.” Gamagori sighed, refilling the glasses.

Sanageyama was the only one who drank.

“Never have I ever had sex with more than one person at a time.” Ryuko said, grinning when Satsuki and Sanageyama took a shot.

“Never have I ever vandalized a dumpster.” Ryuko took a shot and glared at her friend.

“Jesus, you guys are insane.” Nonon furrowed her brow. “Okay, never have I ever banged a dude.”

Sanageyama took a shot.

“Never have I ever failed a class.” Satsuki sighed, her head in her hands as the alcohol finally started to take its toll.

Ryuko took a shot and glared at her sister.

“Never have I ever been invited to an orgy.” Gamagori sighed, marking a tally when Satsuki and Sanageyama took a shot.

“Fuck.” Satsuki muttered, scowling at her glass. “Why did you pick tequila?” She glared at Ryuko.

“Never have I ever banged more than one person in one day, separately.” Ryuko replied without missing a beat.

Satsuki took a shot and let out a low hiss.

“Never have I ever gotten more than seven numbers in a night.” Sanageyama said, he and Ryuko sharing a glance.

Satsuki took another shot and blinked a few times before leaning back.

“Damn.” Nonon muttered, glancing at Satsuki with a frown. “Never have I ever had sex.”

Everyone but Gamagori took a shot.

“Never have I ever puked on the side of the road.” Satsuki mumbled, putting her head down as Ryuko and Sanageyama took a shot.

“I hate myself.” She muttered, burping.

“Never have I ever been in more than one serious relationship.” Gamagori sighed, making a tick as Sanageyama took a shot.

“Oh thank god.” Satsuki said, gripping her stomach and wincing. “M’tired.”

“Never have I have had more than seven shots in Never Have I Ever.” Ryuko grinned, hiccupping after a moment.

“FUCK!” Satsuki exclaimed, downing a shot as Gamagori pulled out another bottle from under the table and refilled her glass. “What are…? What are the odds of that even working? What?”

Nonon watched as Satsuki leaned into her side and buried her head into her neck. “You’re really, _really_ pretty.” She murmured, her breath causing goosebumps to form.”

“Thank you.” Nonon mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Satsuki’s ear.

“Your hands are soft.” Satsuki said, nuzzling Nonon’s neck. “And you smell awesome. I’m happy you like me too.”

Nonon let out an awkward yelp when Satsuki kissed her neck.

“Never have I ever made out with a chick whose name I didn’t know.” Sanageyama said after a laugh, his eyes trained on Satsuki.

“Have you ever done that?” Nonon asked, shaking her shoulder and rousing Satsuki, who had started to doze off.

“Her name was Alice!” Satsuki snapped, looking irritated that she was disturbed. “Take a shot, Monkey.”

“Damn.” Sanageyama took a shot.

“Don’t make out with complete strangers. Not a asshole.”

“I think Sats is properly annihilated.” Ryuko sighed, watching as her sister closed her eyes and leaned into Nonon’s shoulder again before meeting Nonon’s eyes. “If you’re curious about anything, now’s the time to ask. She doesn’t lie when she’s drunk.”

“No need to-to thank us.” Sanageyama grinned, standing up and stretching. “Take me home, Frog.”

Gamagori nodded and stood, offering a wave to Nonon as he tossed Sanageyama over his shoulder and carried him out of the house.

“Why do you want me to ask Satsuki questions?” Nonon asked, shivering when she felt Satsuki’s hand caressing her thigh.

“I like you.” Ryuko said, standing up and stretching. “And she hurts a lot of chicks. I think it’s only fair that you get to know what you’re getting yourself into.”

With that, Ryuko left the room.

“Is that true?” Nonon asked Satsuki, whose eyes opened slowly.

“Mhmm.” She nodded and closed her eyes.

“Did you plan on doing that to me?”

“No, no no no no! Nonon, listen, no. You… you screamed virgin. Never slept with a virgin before. Too much pressure. I-I can’t be… respons-bull for-for your stupid first time… What if I… un-underperform?”

Nonon laughed, her movement making Satsuki sit up on her own and glare at her. “I think your drunk, honey.”

“Probably.” Satsuki stood up and glanced around the room, her eyes narrowing. “Where’d everyone go?”

“Your monkey friend left with the giant, and I think your sister went to watch TV.”

Satsuki hummed and sat back down, leaning into Nonon again and kissing her neck. “You’re really pretty.”

“H-hey.” Nonon mumbled, craning her neck to put some distance between it and Satsuki’s lips. “As awesome as that is, you’re drunk as hell and I don’t want to you know- do that rape thing, okay?”

“We’re not having sex.” Satsuki mumbled, her lips inches away from Nonon’s by the time she spoke again. “We should date.”

“Tell me that when you’re sober.” Nonon said, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

“Promise I will, wanna kiss you really hard.” Satsuki said, connecting her lips with Nonon’s.

It was sloppy as hell and even more awkward than their first kiss, though marginally less awkward than when Nonon kissed Inumuta that one time. Satsuki was still skilled though, surprisingly. Nonon had to do everything in her power to not kiss back. It was so strange to kiss someone who was drunker than her.

Satsuki pulled away after a few seconds and sprinted to the kitchen the sink. Nonon scowled at the sound of Satsuki retching in the sink before going to check on her. Satsuki stood up straight and leaned against the counter before looking at Nonon.

“I think it’s time to go to sleep now.” Nonon sighed, throwing one of Satsuki’s arms over her shoulders. “You get it all out?”

Satsuki nodded and leaned into Nonon.

Satsuki directed Nonon up the stairs and to her bedroom, Nonon shut off the lights the whole way up. Satsuki flopped onto the bed, groaning when her head made contact with the pillow. She held her arms up in the air and beckoned Nonon over to her.

“You should sleep in my bed tonight.” Satsuki mumbled, wrapping her arms around Nonon’s waist and kissing her shoulder.

“Okay.” Nonon sighed, allowing Satsuki to pull her into the bed. “We can go to bed now, alright?”

“M’kay.” Satsuki mumbled, kissing the back of Nonon’s neck. “Tomorrow I’m gonna ask you to… I’m gonna ask you to be my-my girlfriend.”

“Okay.” Nonon whispered, closing her eyes. “Please don’t puke on my neck.”

“I won’t.” Satsuki replied, burying her face into Nonon’s shoulder. “I’d be lucky to date you, you know.”

“Thank you, Satsuki.”

* * *

“I think Ryuko was trying to get me drunk last night.” Satsuki said as she cleaned out her kitchen sink. “I think everyone was trying to get me drunk last night.”

“You think?” Nonon sighed into her cereal bowl. “Do you have an anti-hangover serum or something? Because you drank like twice as much as me and I feel gross.”

Nonon grumbled when Ryuko came stumbled into the kitchen and started slamming bowls around and looking for the cereal. Well there goes her good morning. Ryuko cast Nonon a glance as she sat down at the table.

“So you’re still here.” She mumbled, shoveling cereal into her mouth before looking at her sister. “You puke in the sink? Fuckin’ nasty, sis.”

“You’re terrible.” Satsuki muttered, washing her hands and turning off the faucet. “I know for a fact that you tried to get me drunk last night.”

“Yeah, and?” Ryuko raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you for that.” Satsuki grumbled sarcastically. “I definitely needed to vomit in the sink. Definitely. It really put the icing on a shit cake.”

“I can’t believe that you puked.” Nonon sighed, taking another bite of cereal. “I can’t.”

Satsuki put her head down on the table and sighed.

“I can’t believe you only puked once.” Ryuko laughed, coughing up some cereal.

“I can’t believe you puked after kissing me.” Nonon added, noting how Satsuki blushed.

“Oh my god.” Satsuki groaned.

* * *

Ryuko left two hours later, muttering something about getting McDonald’s. Satsuki and Nonon sat on the sofa, watching  _40 Year-Old Virgin_ on cable. Satsuki had her arm around Nonon’s shoulders as they laughed at the stupid jokes that the movie was making.

“Did Ryuko take my car?” Satsuki asked when Steve Carell almost crashed a car. “I feel like she took my car.”

“Does it matter?” Nonon replied, leaning into Satsuki’s chest.

“Definitely.” The taller girl nodded. “She uses all my gas and messes with my seats.”

“She’s the antichrist.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“Well, you’ve known her longer.”

Satsuki hummed but said nothing for a moment. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Nonon blinked for a moment, staring at the other girl, her jaw hanging open. She didn’t think that Satsuki was serious when Satsuki asked her to be her girlfriend. She just thought it was just some kind of thing that drunken people did, after all, Nonon had never seen Satsuki more than buzzed before.

“I…” Nonon’s word were caught in her throat.

“I understand if you don’t want to date me.” Satsuki replied, frowning at the shorter girl. “We can still be friends.”

Nonon looked up at Satsuki, her lips quirking into a grin before leaning up and kissing her. Satsuki was frozen for a moment before reciprocating, threading her fingers through Nonon’s hair and scratching at her scalp. Satsuki pulled away after a moment before furrowing her brow.

“That means yes, right?” She asked, looking worried for someone who was thee seconds away from getting slipped a little tongue.

“Seriously?” Nonon grumbled, pulling away completely to flick Satsuki’s forehead. “I was three seconds away from slipping you tongue and you ask that dumb ass question? God you’re stupid. But, you’re also really hot, so I _guess_ I’ll date you.”

“Good, because I’d really like it if I could date you.” Satsuki mumbled, leaning down and kissing behind Nonon’s ear. “I guess you’re my girlfriend now, huh?”

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Nonon nodded, her breath hitching when Satsuki started kissing her neck. “I mean, it’s not much of a change, is it?”

“Not really, but…” Satsuki pulled away and took Nonon’s hand in her own. “Now we can hold hands.”

“Holy shit.” Nonon feigned indignity. “We’re moving too fast! We can make out in your car, but holding hands is way too far!”

“Well, I guess I take it back, you jerk.” Satsuki replied, pulling away and crossing her arms. “Maybe one day, you can be like Andy over here.” She gestured to the television. “Enjoy your weird tuba.”

“God you’re a dick.” Nonon mumbled, leaning over and kissing Satsuki again.

* * *

 

June ended on a good note, or at least that’s what Nonon thought. Which meant she would be staying with her father for the rest of the summer. When Satsuki heard the news, she had almost thrown Ryuko out of the car to ‘celebrate.’ It was a good thing for Ryuko that the McDonald’s in the car might have gotten cold.

They sat on the edge of the dock on the Fourth of July, their fingers intertwined as the other sat on one of the boats in the center of the lake to get a better seat. Nonon’s head rested on Satsuki’s shoulder as she tried to pay attention to the darkened sky. She almost missed the first firework that went off because Satsuki’s face was just so god damn distracting.

“I feel like we should kiss.” Satsuki mumbled, leaning down and capturing Nonon’s lips in her own.

Nonon sighed and grabbed either side of Satsuki’s face, pulling her closer as she pulled the taller girl on top of her, lying onto her back and allowing Satsuki to hover over her. Satsuki’s eyes widened as she was pulled down, but Nonon didn’t let her pause at all, tugging at the hem of her shirt. A small smirk formed on Satsuki’s face as she pulled away, lifting her shirt for Nonon and letting out a small snort of laughter when Nonon’s jaw dropped.

“You’re pretty easy to please, you know.” Satsuki said, tossing her shirt to the side. Nonon briefly thought of ‘accidentally’ kicking it into the water, but resisted the urge. “You’re beautiful.” She mumbled, her hands slipping under Nonon’s shirt.

“Someone’s eager.” Nonon chuckled, allowing Satsuki to pull her shirt off.

“You’re the one who went after my abdominals first.” Satsuki replied, kissing Nonon’s neck and moving up her jawline. “They’re nice, I know, but… You should really focus on other things.”

“Like your hands on my tits?” Nonon raised an eyebrow, causing Satsuki to sit up and laugh. “Where do you think you’re going? Get your hands back on my tits and kiss me.”

“So demanding.” Satsuki mumbled, leaning in and kissing Nonon lightly on the lips. “I guess I have no choice on the matter.”

“Good.” Nonon groaned, threading her fingers through Satsuki’s hair and pulling her closer when another firework went off. “This is the coolest.”

Satsuki snorted. “Glad to be of service.” She said between kisses.

Before they could continue, a pair of headlights appeared, making Satsuki jump off of Nonon and grab her shirt. She tossed her shirt on and threw Nonon’s at her. Nonon glanced around and put her shirt on before looking at Satsuki.

“My parents are here.” Satsuki muttered, wiping her mouth and scooting away. “Pretend we weren’t just doing what we were just doing.”

“What the fuck.” Nonon muttered to herself as she saw two figures walking toward the dock. “Are you serious?”

“As a brain tumor.” Satsuki grunted, fixing her hair and standing up, gesturing for Nonon to do so too.

The first person Nonon saw was a tall woman with dyed silver hair. She looked almost exactly like Satsuki, save for the short hair and general face shape. The woman took one look at her daughter before glancing at the man a few steps behind her. He was tall with broad shoulders and ginger hair, there was a frown on his face as he glanced at his wife than to his daughter before the woman spoke.

“Hello Satsuki, where’s your sister?” She asked, her gaze making Satsuki glare at the ground.

“On the boat with Ira and Uzu.” Satsuki replied, not looking up. “This is my… uh, my girlfriend, Nonon Jakuzure.”

“Jakuzure?” Satsuki’s mother raised a brow and looked at Nonon. “Your father is a business partner of mine.” She said. “How is your father?”

“He’s doing pretty well, Ma’am.” Nonon replied, her face turning bright red. This was one of the worst moments of her life, worse than kissing Inumuta. “I’ll tell him you asked.”

“You can call me Ragyo.” Ragyo sighed, waving off Nonon’s attempt at formality. “And this is my husband, Soichiro.”

A subtle shake of Satsuki’s head told Nonon not to refer to Ragyo by her first name. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“And you’re dating our daughter?” Soichiro asked as more fireworks went off.

“Yes, sir.” Nonon nodded, noting that Satsuki had her father’s eyes. “Your daughter is very respectful and intelligent and-“

“Oh god, please stop talking.” Satsuki whispered, making Nonon close her mouth.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Nonon.” Ragyo said after a moment of awkward silence. “I’ll have to arrange a dinner to celebrate your relationship-“

“Mom, no.” Satsuki muttered, looking mortified. “Please, Mom, no.” She looked at Soichiro. “Dad, don’t let her do this.”

Soichiro leaned over to his wife and whispered in her ear before Ragyo spoke. “We won’t be planning a dinner with Nonon’s father, but I would like to get to know your little friend better.”

Satsuki turned a darker shade of red than Nonon believed possible. “Yes, ma’am.” She nodded.

“This’ll be a fun weekend.” Ragyo said, turning to Soichiro.

“It’s definitely been interesting so far.” Soichiro replied before they both turned and walked toward the house.

“Your mom is fucking hot.” Nonon muttered when Satsuki’s parents were out of earshot.

“Thanks for that.” Satsuki replied. “I really needed to hear that right now, so thanks.”

“You look just like her, it’s a compliment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July-August is up. Time for emotions and awkwardness that only summer can bring.

“I’m telling you, Doggy, her mom is like, ultra mega hot.” Nonon said as she and Inumuta were having their weekly skype chat. “And I mean hot, mega hot. It was like looking into the silver haired future.”

“Well, if your relationship goes anywhere, you can consider yourself lucky.” Inumuta sighed, looking at his phone.

“Look, asshole,” Nonon grumbled, glaring at her friend. “I listened to you when you went on and on about your blonde life partner, you can listen to me about my girlfriend, ya hear?”

Inumuta rolled his eyes but put his phone down. “Okay, tell me about the fireworks.”

Nonon told Inumuta about how she and Satsuki had kissed on the dock, not leaving anything out. She reveled in his discomfort as she told him all about how Satsuki’s hands felt when they were touching her. Inumuta cleared his throat when she was getting a little out of hand with the details.

“I don’t need to know about her breasts.” Inumuta said after a long pause.

“I think you do.” Nonon replied, letting out a bark of laughter.

Nonon’s phone pinged, forcing her to stop describing Satsuki’s breasts. “I’ll talk to you later.” She said, exiting off of skype and checked her phone. A small smile formed when she saw Satsuki’s name on the screen.

“My parents just left. Sorry for avoiding you.” The text message read, making Nonon frown a little.

Satsuki had told her about her mother, how the woman was passive aggressive and had some strange obsession with humiliating her daughters. Nonon thought for a moment that Satsuki was overreacting, but there was too much sincerity in Satsuki’s voice when she explained what was wrong with her mother for Nonon to think it wasn’t true. That and the fact that Ryuko, who rarely agreed with her sister, vouched for her.

“its fine.” Nonon replied back, frowning a little before adding another message. “dads not home wanna come over?”

Satsuki replied almost instantly. “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“good.” Nonon smiled and left her room, walking down the stairs to wait for Satsuki.

True to her word, the taller girl pulled into Nonon’s driveway a few minutes later. Nonon tried to watch discretely out the window as Satsuki walked up to the front door and knocked twice, making Nonon roll her eyes. With a sigh, Nonon walked over to the door, opening it and kissing Satsuki before she could enter.

“You can just let yourself in, you know?” Nonon mumbled, moving out of the way so Satsuki could enter fully. “It’s really an inconvenience to have to get up and let you in, you know.”

“Oh really?” Satsuki rolled her eyes as Nonon closed the door.

“Yeah, really.” Nonon replied, sitting down on her sofa and motioning for Satsuki to join her. “I was about to watch some shitty _Scooby Doo_ movie that’s older than me.”

“Interesting.” Satsuki leaned back, putting her arm around Nonon’s shoulders. “How long is your father going to be gone?”

“At least until six.” Nonon said, raising an eyebrow as Satsuki leaned in and kissed her. “Why?”

“Your father intimidates me.” Satsuki shrugged, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and handing it to Nonon. “Especially since I’ve touched your breasts. I don’t know, but there’s something about looking at the father of the girl I’m infatuated with and thinking ‘wow, that man probably hates me on principle.’”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into it.” Nonon chuckled, pressing play on the remote and watching as the television read the VHS. “Can you believe that my dad kept all the old VHS tapes from when I was a kid? I’ve watched so much _School House Rock_.”

Satsuki was quiet for a moment before mumbling quietly “Rockin’ and a-rolling, splishin’ and a-splashin’; over the horizon what could it be?” She sang, making Nonon grin.

“ _America Rock_ is the best one.” She said, snuggling closer. “By far.”

“I don’t understand the premise of this movie.” Satsuki furrowed her brow as she listened to the narrator. “So Dracula wants a werewolf to race… And _Shaggy_ is the only one who can race, I-I don’t understand.”

“It’s a kids’ movie from nineteen-ninety, just don’t think about it too much.” Nonon said, leaning up and kissing the corner of Satsuki’s mouth.

“Why do adults assume that their children will just accept this drivel?” Satsuki mumbled, managing to kiss Nonon without taking her eyes off the screen. “When did _Shaggy_ get a girlfriend?”

“I don’t know, but she’s a babe.” Nonon shrugged, watching the screen for a couple seconds. “Now you have me doubting my childhood. I hope you’re happy!”

“You really should re-examine your childhood.” Satsuki replied, a smile forming.

The movie continued and the two girls watched in relative silence, save for Satsuki commenting on how contrived the plotline was and how _Scrappy Doo_ was an abomination. When they were nearing the middle of the movie, Satsuki leaned down toward Nonon again, mumbling about how she couldn’t stand to listen to the idiocy that was the movie they were watching one more second. Their lips met briefly before Satsuki pulled away.

“If we do this, we might miss this cinematic masterpiece.” She whispered, her hands playing with the hem of Nonon’s shirt.

“It’s okay, we can always rewind the tape.” Nonon replied, connecting their lips and pulling Satsuki onto her.

“Oh the joys of our childhoods.” Satsuki breathed, bringing her lips to Nonon’s neck and lifting Nonon’s shirt slightly. “Is this alright?”

“You ask every time, of course it’s fine.” Nonon sighed, allowing Satsuki to pull her shirt over her head. “And yeah, you can feel my tits, too. For future reference.”

Satsuki said nothing and she reconnected her mouth to Nonon’s neck, seeming hell bent on leaving a mark. Nonon had half a mind to tell Satsuki not to leave and marks, but couldn’t seem to form words. She felt her eyes roll back in her head when Satsuki started palming her breasts through her bra, frowning when she pulled back.

“What are you-?” Nonon’s question was lost in her throat when she felt Satsuki remove her bra.

“This feels awkward on your sofa.” Satsuki murmured, palming Nonon’s breasts.

“ _Scooby’s_ sporting a woody just watching us.” Nonon breathed, grabbing both sides of Satsuki’s face and tugging her down into another kiss.

“That’s not particularly encouraging…” Satsuki muttered, trailing kisses down Nonon’s jaw. “Now I’m self-conscious.”

“Don’t be, you’re fucking hot.”

Nonon closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she felt Satsuki’s hands trail down her abdomen, playing with her the zipper on her shorts.

“Is this okay?” Satsuki asked, pulling away again. Her eyes were anxious as she looked down at Nonon.

“Y-yeah, it’s fine.” Nonon nodded, smiling a little. “It’s okay.”

Satsuki furrowed her brow, but slipped her hand into Nonon’s shorts. She played with the elastic of her panties, eyes on Nonon’s the whole time as she did so. Nonon’s face turned pink and her brow furrowed. She had seen the way Satsuki looked at her, she knew about Satsuki’s ‘past’ with women, it only seemed natural to give Satsuki what she wanted.

“You know.” Satsuki removed her hand from Nonon’s shorts and sat up. “I’d really like to see the end of this movie.”

“O-oh, are you sure?” Nonon asked, relief washed over her as Satsuki zipped up her shorts and handed her the bra. “Thank… Thanks.”

Satsuki kissed Nonon’s forehead before leaning back and looking at the movie. “Who eats pizza while driving a vehicle?”

“I-I don’t know.” Nonon turned even an even darker red as she put her bra on. “How can you just-just… switch gears like that?”

“Like what?” Satsuki looked mildly confused as she glanced down at Nonon. “I just changed my mind. Is that wrong?”

“N-No, it’s alright.” Nonon shrugged, tossing her shirt on. “I just thought that you… you know.”

“It’s fine.” Satsuki replied, kissing Nonon’s cheek.

“I mean, we could-“

“No, it’s fine.”

“But you wanted to and I-“

“It’s fine.” Satsuki said, her tone leaving little room for debate. “I’m just not into it right now, I guess.”

Nonon smiled and fought the urge to thank Satsuki as she leaned into the taller girl’s side and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

The buzzing from her cellphone is what woke Nonon up a couple days later. With a groan, she sat up and glanced at her cellphone, it was ten in the morning, far too early to be waking up in the summer time. Nonon picked up her phone anyway, cursing herself for allowing anyone that insane to have her number.

It was Satsuki.

“Good morning. I have an emergency student council meeting, apparently the principal can’t function without teenagers helping him. I’ll have Ryuko come over to entertain you at around 12. I’ll see you ASAP.”

Nonon sighed and typed out a reply. “god thanks for the heads up.”

She flopped back onto her pillows and groaned, this would be one of the rare days without Satsuki by her side. Nonon didn’t feel empty, she wasn’t the kind of idiot who needed a significant other to complete her, that line of thinking was stupid. But she did feel mildly put out, especially since Satsuki was sending her little sister for entertainment, which was definitely a factor in Nonon’s irritation.

A couple hours later, Nonon was awakened by a pounding on her front door, followed by the irritated groan of someone realizing that door had been unlocked the whole time. Before she knew it, Ryuko was standing in her doorway, arms crossed with a bored look on her face. Nonon blinked twice and frowned at the girl, only pulling her blankets closer to her body.

“Get out of my house.” She muttered, turning away.

“Sorry, no can do, Sleeping Beauty.” Ryuko grunted, scratching at the back of her neck. “I’ve got a whole day planned and it involves spending the money that Satsuki gave me to entertain you with. You’re driving me to Taco Bell and I’m getting a _quesaritto_. That shit is the tightest, okay?” Ryuko walked over to the bed and pulled Nonon’s blankets off of her body. “So get up, put on those cute clothes you wear, so get in your damn car so I can get my taco products and then we can start our day of fun.”

Nonon groaned and rolled out of bed, literally rolled. She landed with a thud on the floor before standing up and grabbing her clothes out of her dresser, glaring at Ryuko when she had what she needed. Ryuko rolled her eyes and turned around, her hands behind her back as she waited.

“Seriously?” Nonon grumbled, changing into her bra. “You’re not leaving the room?”

“I live with Satsuki Kiryuin.” Ryuko replied, her tone light as she explained herself. “Most of the time, she’s up before eight and had already ran around the block by eight thirty. But on the rarest of rare occasions, she won’t wake up until one. And that’s with me waking her up. Every fucking time I wake that asshole up, I have to stay in the god damn room and make sure she’s actually getting up.”

Nonon slipped on her bright red denim shorts. “There, I’m done.” She said, stretching as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. “Ca you waid oudside nah?”

“I don’t speak toothpaste.” Ryuko grunted, taking a look around Nonon’s room. “You like music?”

“I’m da drum mayor!” Nonon called from the bathroom before rinsing. “I’m the drum major at my high school.”

“Cool, cool.” Ryuko nodded, continuing her expedition. “You’re a Mac kinda girl? Right on. But what’s up with all the pink?”

“My dad and I haven’t had a meaningful conversation since I was five.” Nonon replied, starting to brush her hair. “Don’t worry, your sister already knows, by the way.”

“I don’t care about that kind of shit.” Ryuko sat down on the bed. “Are you almost done!? I walked here, ya know! I deserve a taco equivalent!”

Nonon threw on a beanie that Iori had sent her from his weird sweat shop sewing camp before leaving the bathroom. “There, I’m ready to feed your ungrateful ass.”

“I walked here.” Ryuko grumbled, standing up and stretching a little. “Give me a break, you fucking turd.”

Nonon ignored Ryuko and stomped out of the room. She grabbed her keys, leading Ryuko outside and climbing into her car. Ryuko gave Nonon directions to the Taco Bell, horrible directions that made them lost before Nonon just used her navigation system, prompting Ryuko to make jokes about how stupid it was for her to own one of those ‘monstrosities.’ The nearest Taco Bell was twenty miles away and Nonon hated Satsuki’s stupid sister.

They ordered their Taco Bell, and Ryuko ruined Nonon’s interior by making the whole car stink of taco. Nonon drove back to Ryuko’s lake house, or would have if Ryuko hadn’t have told her to go to the local corner store for snacks. Apparently, Satsuki stocked their fridge with healthy food and canned soup. Nonon found that sad enough to buy Ryuko a package of Funyuns and a twelve pack of blue Gatorade before finally getting to Ryuko’s place.

“So, I have this rad football game that we’re totally playing.” Ryuko said, carrying the food into the house. “It’s John Madden, John Madden Football. That shit is the tightest shit in the world, you know?”

“No fucking way.”

Nonon ended up spending four hours playing John Madden football, even though she told herself that she’d stop every fifteen minutes. Ryuko was winning the whole time, though surprisingly enough, she wasn’t being a dick about winning. Nonon scored for the first time in the last hour and a half and let out an excited shout and threw her arms in the air.

“Aw shit!” Nonon grinned, pointing at the screen. “Look at that!”

“Way to go, midget.” Ryuko said, glancing at her phone and looking at the back door. “Well, my work here is done.”

“What?” Nonon looked around at the back door, her grin widening when she noticed Satsuki standing in the doorway. “Hi!”

“Hi.” Satsuki walked over to the sofa, leaning over the back and kissing Nonon’s cheek in greeting. “I can’t believe she roped you into this stupid game.”

“It’s JOHN MADDEN!” Ryuko shouted from the kitchen, where she was finishing off the Funyuns. “JOHN MADDEN FOOTBALL!”

“I’m going to kick your ass.” Satsuki replied calmly, she hopped over the back of the sofa and landed next to Nonon, putting her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders. “How was your day?”

“Oh fine, your sister walked all the way over to my house.” Nonon shrugged, leaning up to kiss the corner of Satsuki’s mouth. “What a fucking weirdo.”

“She definitely is strange.” Satsuki sighed, picking up the game controller and frowning. “Who was winning?”

“… Her.”

* * *

Nonon and Satsuki spent the next few days on the beach with the others. Going to the beach usually meant ten minutes of clichéd couple time with Satsuki before watching Satsuki and Ryuko end up doing something absolutely idiotic, usually involving some type of competition. After the strange, mildly dangerous show of strength against Ryuko, Satsuki would collapse back on the beach near Nonon, kiss her sweetly, and then lie there for a while before sitting back up.

“I actually kind of hate the beach.” Satsuki said offhandedly one day, her eyes trained on the sky. “Sand gets everywhere, it’s hot as balls, and Ryuko always wants to explore the sand dunes.”

“Then why do you keep going?” Nonon asked, picking up a handful of sand and dumping it on Satsuki’s abs. “The view?”

“Ah yes.” Satsuki sighed, frowning as Nonon continued to pile sand on her.  “I love seeing fat men in speedos wandering around in the sun. That’s exactly what I need to see.”

“I knew you had a type.” Sanageyama grinned, flopping onto his towel and watching as Ryuko finished dunking Gamagori and ran back to the beach, the giant boy right on her tail. “How does she manage that?”

“Hard work, determination, you know the basics.” Satsuki replied, standing up and stretching. “A lot of resolve.” She turned toward Nonon as she wiped the sand off her abs. “I have to go rinse this off. Thank you. Thank you for this.”

Before Nonon could reply, she was being lifted into the air and carried toward the water. Her eyes widened as she looked at Ryuko, who had apparently sneaked up on her while she was watching Satsuki wipe sand off her abs. Ryuko grinned and then Nonon felt herself falling.

The water was freezing, it was almost a shock to her system at first, but by the time Nonon realized that the water was only waist deep, it felt nice. That is until Ryuko started splashing her and shouting about a monsoon. The splashing only stopped when Satsuki tackled Ryuko into the water and held her under for a couple seconds before letting her up to breath, only to pull her back under again.

“You kind of deserved it.” Satsuki said to Nonon, letting Ryuko up for real that time.

“I deserved nothing!” Nonon snapped, only to feel herself being splashed from behind by Sanageyama.

“SANAGEYAMA!” Gamagori shouted, causing everyone to flinch. “THAT IS NOT BEACH ETIQUETTE!”

“There’s no such thing as ‘beach etiquette!’” Sanageyama rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Gamagori didn’t answer, instead choosing to berate a six year old for throwing sand in a younger child’s face.

“What is his damage?” Sanageyama sighed, crossing his arms and watching as Gamagori policed other beach goers. “Why are we friends with him?”

Satsuki just shook her head and got out of the water, Nonon followed close behind. The moment the two of them were on the beach, Ryuko had tackled Sanageyama into the water. Sanageyama started shouting about an ‘old rivalry’ again, before trying to retaliate.

“Your friends are fucking weird.” Nonon muttered, watching as a life guard told off Gamagori for shouting at an elderly couple.

“I consider you a friend.” Satsuki leaned down and kissed the smaller girl before pulling away.

* * *

July was nearing its end when Nonon was invited over to Satsuki’s house, by her mother. As it turned out, Ragyo Kiryuin wanted to congratulate and meet Nonon for the first time, proclaiming that she hadn’t seen Satsuki in a relationship in almost two years. That was around the time when Satsuki had looked angrier than Nonon had ever seen her. It was so strange to see the normally cool and collected Satsuki Kiryuin act so hot headed.

“And this is Satsuki when she was four,” Ragyo said, pointing at a photo of a little girl with Satsuki’s eyebrows sitting on her father’s lap and grinning at the camera. “I think this was the day after her birthday, just look at that smile!” Ragyo cast Satsuki a look before going back to Nonon. “I haven’t seen a smile like that since she was ten.”

“Mother please.”

Satsuki’s protests went unnoticed to Ragyo as she continued to embarrass her daughter. Nonon found the whole situation very educational, she learned that Satsuki Kiryuin never had an awkward phase in middle school. She was actually very impressed with Satsuki’s ability to go through puberty so well.

By the time Ragyo had freed Nonon, it was too late, and the damage was done. Nonon took Satsuki’s hand in her own as they left the house, allowing Satsuki to drag her down to the dock. Satsuki sat down on the dock and looked at the water, her brows furrowed and her nostrils flared.

“Are you okay?” Nonon asked, gently putting a hand on Satsuki’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine as soon as _she_ is gone.” Satsuki muttered, her nose crinkling as slammed her fist down on the dock. “She knows what she’s doing, and she knows exactly how irritated I get-!” Satsuki took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry that you had to see me like that. I’m usually mildly pleasant and relatively calm.”

“I’m sorry that your mom gets on you like that.” Nonon mumbled, leaning down and kissing the crown of Satsuki’s head. “It’s not fair to you.”

Satsuki let out a dry chuckle. “I always miss her until she’s here. At least she’ll be gone tomorrow. It’s her birthday present to me.”

“You never told me it was your birthday.” Nonon said, sitting down beside Satsuki.

“It slipped my mind.” Satsuki replied after a moment. “Next week, actually. How could I forget to…? What is wrong with me?”

“Maybe you were distracted by my beauty.” Nonon teased, leaning in and kissing Satsuki’s cheek.

Satsuki hummed and laid back. “Do you think I can sleep over at your house tonight… I feel like it’d make my storm out much less dramatic…”

Nonon laughed quietly and nodded. “Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

Satsuki’s birthday came quicker than Nonon had expected, leaving her mildly unprepared when Satsuki and her friends sat in her living room. Satsuki had swiped the keys to her parents’ liquor cabinet from her father the day before her parents left. Nonon took a sip from the glass that Sanageyama handed her, she was twenty percent sure that it as bourbon, but honestly, it could have been nail polish remover for all she knew.

“Don’t get sick this time, Sats.” Ryuko sneered from the kitchen as she cut the birthday cake she had gotten for her sister. “We don’t need you to puke in the sink again, do we?”

“You all were targeting me and you know it!” Satsuki called from the sofa, kicking Sanageyama, who was on the floor. “You were too.” She snapped.

“Why didn’t you hit The Frog?!” Sanageyama groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

“Like Ira would purposely target me.” Satsuki rolled her eyes, giving her friend another kick before kissing Nonon. “I’m sorry you saw me like that by the way.”

“It’s fine.” Nonon replied, leaning into Satsuki.

She felt Satsuki’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her onto the taller girl’s lap. Satsuki rested her chin on Nonon’s shoulder, her warm breath making goose bumps form. Nonon turned a little, kissing the corner of Satsuki’s mouth until she moved her head, making it possible to kiss fully. A smile formed on Nonon’s face when she noticed the uncomfortable look on Sanageyama’s face.

“Is there a problem, sir?” Nonon asked, kissing Satsuki again.

“Nah, just a little disgusted by your PDA.” Sanageyama replied, grimacing when Satsuki flipped him the bird. “But hey, it’s your birthday, so I’m gonna shut up now.”

“Good idea.” Satsuki said, taking a drink from her cup and scowling. “God this is awful.”

“Why drink it, then?” Nonon asked, taking the drink and setting it on the table.

“To get drunk.” Everyone but Gamagori replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Nonon rolled her eyes. “God you’re dumb.”

“I’m a genius.”

A few hours and four cups of that god awful drink later, Nonon felt drunk. She leaned against Satsuki, who had stopped after her first glass, claiming that she couldn’t take anymore, and placed a sloppy kiss on Satsuki’s lips. Satsuki sighed and pecked Nonon’s forehead before playfully flicking her nose.

“I think you’re drunk.” Satsuki murmured, playing with a couple strands of Nonon’s hair.

Nonon snorted and nuzzled herself into Satsuki’s shoulder. Satsuki glanced around and chuckled at her friends, Sanageyama had passed out on the chair, Ryuko was sitting on the counter top, finishing the birthday cake off, and Gamagori had apparently left for the night. With a sigh, she turned back to Nonon and ran her fingers through her pink hair.

“You’re so pretty.” Nonon muttered, kissing Satsuki’s neck sloppily. “And hot. G-god, how do you… how does thi-this even happen?!”

“Genetics and exercise, I suppose.” Satsuki replied, swallowing the lump in her throat when Nonon slipped her hand under her shirt. “I-I don’t think you should be doing that right now…”

“I think I’m ready now.” Nonon said, her tone breathy as she leaned down to kiss Satsuki, pushing the taller girl onto her back and leaning over her. “I’m ready to-to… I’m ready to have sex with you.”

“Nonon, please don’t.” Satsuki removed Nonon’s hands from under her shirt. “We can’t. We can’t do this right now. You’re drunk.”

“I-I’m ready.” Nonon repeated, grabbing both sides of Satsuki’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. “I’m ready to do the sex with you.”

Satsuki’s eyes widened when Nonon kissed her again. “Y-you’re drunk.” She said, gently pushing Nonon away. “You’re not-“

“No, shush y-your mouth.” Nonon covered Satsuki’s mouth with her hand. “Just shush for a second.” Nonon took in a deep breath. “Y-you’re so-so… patient with me…. And you’re so nice. Y-You waited and n-no-now I’m read-dy.”

Satsuki wrenched Nonon’s hand away from her mouth. “I’m not taking advantage of you like that.”

“It’s no advantage if I ask.” Nonon said, hiccupping. “O-ow.”

Satsuki sat up and gently set Nonon back onto the sofa. “It is because you’re drunk. You can’t consent, Nonon.”

Nonon let out a heavy sigh and leaned her head on Satsuki’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I took advantage of you.” Satsuki continued, sighing when Nonon kissed her neck again. “I told you no.”

“Yeah but I-“

Before Nonon could finish her sentence, she felt bile rising in her throat. With a groan, she leaned over and puked. Right on Satsuki’s lap. Satsuki sat still for a moment, staring at the mess on her lap with her jaw wide.

“This is another reason why we won’t be having sex tonight.”

* * *

They never talked about the puke incident again, much to Nonon’s relief. Two weeks past and the thought of school in the near future finally weighed on Nonon. She and Satsuki attended separate high schools, they hadn’t even known each other before the summer. Nonon didn’t even know if Satsuki lived within a hundred miles of her.

Satsuki seemed to have the same train of thought. Instead of having fun with the others and harassing Ryuko like usual, she spent most of the time brooding, far away from the others. Every time Nonon asked the taller girl what was wrong, Satsuki would offer a shrug and a hummed irritably. Nonon knew in the back of her mind that they’d have to talk about this all at some point, but she wished that Satsuki would be more pleasant for a minute. It’d definitely make life easier.

“We should talk.” Satsuki said one night as the sun was setting.

“Yeah.” Nonon replied, frowning a little.

Satsuki motioned for the others to leave before leading Nonon down to the dock. She sat down, letting her legs dangle in the water, her eyes trained on the water before them. Nonon did the same, fighting the urge to take Satsuki’s hand in her own. Everything had to come to an end, Nonon had learned this long ago, but for some reason she was dreading this stupid summer romance ending. It wasn’t like she expected it to be like some stupid Nicholas Sparks book or whatever, but it would be nice to have a happy ending.

Satsuki took in a breath before speaking. “My classes start up this Monday.” She said, biting her lower lip and refusing to turn her head. “I… didn’t want to tell you earlier, but Ryuko and I have to leave on Thursday. To sort things out for school and such…” Satsuki turned and looked at Nonon. “I’m sorry.”

Nonon felt her heart drop when Satsuki finished her sentence. “What does that mean for us then?”

“I don’t know.” Satsuki sighed, looking back at the water. “Ryuko told me to stop being a pussy and tell you how I feel. So, I need to tell you this. I care about you, I care about you a lot, and it hurts to tell you that our relationship won’t be going very far. But, I don’t know if we’ll be able to continue to be together during the school year.”

Nonon opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t find the right words.

“I wish we could continue like this.” Satsuki continued, her voice wavering. “But I’m not sure if either of us are mature enough for a long distance relationship.”

Nonon wanted to cry, or scream, or throw some kind of a fit, but all she could do was nod. Leave it to Satsuki Kiryuin to be rational. “You’re right. Of course you’re right.”

“Being right sucks.” Satsuki sighed, casting a glance at Nonon. “But we still have a couple days to be together.”

“Yeah.” Nonon leaned over and kissed Satsuki lightly. “It was nice knowing you.”

“Definitely.” Satsuki muttered, taking Nonon’s hand in her own. “I’ll miss you.”

“I will too.”

“We’ll still have the summer after all…”

A few days passed and Satsuki had to leave with Ryuko. As it turned out, Sanageyama and Gamagori attended the same school as Satsuki did, leaving Nonon alone for another week. She spent most of her time in her bedroom, eating Pringles and playing depressing songs on her keyboard while she wallowed. Her father wasn’t particularly worried, apparently, as long as Nonon watched those gad awful sitcoms that were clearly written by misogynistic dirt balls, he didn’t care either way.

Nonon’s mother was the one who came and got her, since her gather was too busy doing something for the Kiryuin’s, and apparently Satsuki would not be attending, so Nonon didn’t give half a shit. Her mother asked Nonon too many questions about her summer. This only made Nonon’s mood sour more, though when she told her mother what had happened.

At least the two of them were in a bad mood after her story.

* * *

Nonon adjusted her drum major’s uniform just before her band was going to perform for her school’s first football game. It was half time, and the band supervisor had pulled some strings with the athletic department to get them the half time slot, rather than after the game. That way people would actually pay attention to the band. Or at least stay in the stadium while they played.

A flash of red caught Nonon’s attention as she led the band onto the field. Nonon could have sworn that she had seen Ryuko for a moment, but what would Ryuko be doing at her high school? She shook her head and climbed up onto the platform above the band while they got situated. Once they were in position, Nonon closed her eyes and began conducting.

The band sounded great, especially since it was their first performance outside of practicing. With a sigh, Nonon opened her eyes and watched as the band performed the motions perfectly, just as they had rehearsed. A couple of freshman were lagging, but that wasn’t anything she couldn’t fix with a few choice swear words and some hard work early in the morning. But other than that they were doing rather well.

When they were finished, Nonon took a bow and briefly heard her name over the loud speakers, congratulating her as the crowd cheered. There was nothing like a good ego boost to make her forget about that mild hallucination. The band walked off the field and toward the high school to get changed out of their uniforms, Nonon trailed behind until she heard a familiar voice.

“Nonon!” It sounded like Satsuki, Nonon turned her head and her jaw dropped.

There stood Satsuki Kiryuin. She looked completely different from the summer before, she wore a tan sweater vest over a light blue blouse and a pair of jeans. God she looked like a dork. Nonon raised her hand and offered a tiny wave before Satsuki walked over to her. Nonon swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, fighting the urge to wave again. That would be a bad idea.

“You-uh-you cut your hair…” Nonon said after a moment, it was true. Satsuki’s hair was considerably shorter now, she looked great. For some reason Satsuki always looked great.

“Yes, I did.” Satsuki nodded, glancing behind her. Nonon followed her gaze and found Gamagori, Ryuko, and some short girl with brown hair. “You look-“

“I look like a prepubescent boy.” Nonon replied, gesturing to her not so flattering outfit. “I’m supposed to look unsexy in this, don’t worry.”

“I think you look fine.” Satsuki said, swallowing a little. “This is certainly unexpected.”

“Yeah.” Nonon nodded.

“Oh my god, just kiss already!” Ryuko’s voice called from behind, making both Satsuki and Nonon turn bright red.

“Would that be alright?” Satsuki asked, leaning down a little.

“I’d like that very much.” Nonon mumbled, leaning up and connecting their lips.

The kiss was different from any of the others that they had shared. The others had some sort of implication that everything would come to an end, this one did not. It wasn’t life changing, no kisses were. Nonon didn’t believe in that stupidity, but it did feel amazing anyway.

“Wait, she was real?” Inumuta’s voice rang out from behind Nonon, making the two of them pull apart. “You owe me ten dollars.” He said, turning to Iori, who stood next to him.

“I suppose so.” They said, reaching into their wallet and glancing at Nonon. “You couldn’t have been lying?”

“I got laid this summer.” Nonon snapped, tugging Satsuki into another swift kiss. “All you did was get locked up at a sweatshop!”

“She did get laid.” Satsuki added with a nod before straightening up and smoothing out her shirt. “My name is Satsuki Kiryuin.” She said, offering the newcomers her hand to shake.

“Jesus Christ you’re such a dork.” Nonon muttered, leaning into Satsuki as she shook her friends’ hands.

“Does this mean you’re dating again?” Inumuta asked after a moment. 


End file.
